


6:47 AM

by crystallineirises



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallineirises/pseuds/crystallineirises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chenzel lazy morning smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6:47 AM

She twirled raven locks through her fingertips as the sunlight streamed through the wide glass panes. They hadn’t remembered to pull the draperies the previous evening before collapsing into a sweaty mess of tongues and limbs somewhere between eleven and the night’s darkest hour, bodies bathed in city lights, illuminated silhouettes merged into a single being.

In a haze halfway between waking and dreaming life, her tongue traced familiar pathways: the nape of her lover’s neck, the freckle underneath her clavicle, and the faded childhood scar on her abdomen, gently shifting with the rise and fall of each breath.

As her hands brushed against a rosy nipple, Idina’s eyes fluttered. She cupped Kristin’s cheeks and pulled her lips down to meet hers, the heat of their tongues igniting a heat in the pit of their stomachs, a gentle yearning, a dripping ache. With a sleepy smile, she shifted her body backwards and until she felt the warmth of Kristin’s body against hers, her back flush against Kristin’s slight frame and naked chest. 

As Kristin hand drifted lower to stroke between her legs, feather-light yet steady, her breath hitched and heartbeat raced. Kristin, always attentive and familiar with Idina’s reactions, increased the pace of her touch and begin to circle her clit with two fingers, slipping between her folds to dampen her fingers with her musky arousal. As Idina’s breaths transformed into gentle pants of desperation, Kristin recognized that she was close, and easily slid one finger inside of her, then another. Suddenly, with a moan, she was there, writhing and arching against Kristin, and with a final heavy sigh, she lay still on the mattress, bed sheets damp and askew.

Kristin leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Idina’s cheek, and smiled as their gazes met.

“Good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the 30 Day OTP NSFW tumblr challenge. First story.


End file.
